1. Field of the Invention The present invention relates to a triceps cable extension device. More specifically it relates to a unique grip handle which effectively and comfortably replaces and improves the griping interface between a user and a resistance exercise machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various gripping devices for performance of triceps extension arm strengthening exercises are known in the art. These devices include various rope (FIGS. 1 and 2), nylon strap (FIG. 3), and steel configurations (FIGS. 4-6) and are utilized by first attaching the devices by means of cable snap hooks to cable resistance exercise machines. Users next grip the attached devices and with arm(s) fully bent at elbow, straighten arm(s) against machines resistance to solicit strengthening benefits for the rear upper arm triceps muscles.
The most prevalent gripping implement for triceps extension exercises are triceps ropes. In both single and double hand renditions, triceps ropes are nothing more than a short rope with knots tied in the ends. The ropes are then attached to cable resistance machines with snap hook provided on center of rope. More recent triceps ropes, reflect modest improvements by providing rubber hand rests in place of knots (see FIGS. 1 and 2) and by providing steel snap hook attachment rings at center, or ends of single style ropes.
The primary benefits of triceps ropes are simplicity of use. Users simply grab rope with hand heel(s) on the rubber stop or knots, with arm(s) bent at the elbow. Then the user extends his/her lower arm against a pre-set cable machine resistance. Additionally, triceps ropes are well established as reasonably effective triceps conditioning tools.
A drawback associated with triceps ropes in regards to aesthetics is that they have a dated appearance which has remained virtually unchanged for decades. In terms of function, triceps ropes can become slippery with sweat and it can be difficult to maintain a grip during use. Furthermore, triceps ropes fail to capitalize on the potential of the extension exercise due to the inflexibility of a 1.5″ thick rope construction which hinders skeletal joint mobility and optimal stabilizer muscles training benefits from being fully realized. As for comfort or lack thereof, the somewhat abrasive ropes can be uncomfortable to grip against resistance. Lastly, triceps ropes appearance can be intimidating to neophytes. And sweat soaked, multiuser triceps ropes are virtually impossible to disinfect making them a potential risk to all users in this age of drug resistant bacteria and viruses.
As an alternative to ropes, existing triceps extension grip devices are nylon stirrups and chrome steel handles. Regarding the nylon stirrups (see FIG. 3), the primary benefits are an unintimidating design, hand loops that negate the need to tightly grip (as with triceps ropes), and increased joint mobility made possible because of the thinner nylon webbing construction. A drawback of the triceps straps is that they provide severely lessened wrist conditioning benefits as there is little need to grip the device during exercise. Additionally, the same multiuser contamination issues common to triceps ropes apply to the straps as well.
Chrome steel handles in their various configurations (see FIGS. 3-5), though simple to attach and use, are often cold to the touch, and slippery to grip during exercise induced sweating. Further, these handles are heavy, clunky and provide limited skeletal joint mobility due to direct attachment to cable machine snap hooks.